1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of container with closure means and more particularly relates to a dispenser for the dispensing of materials that harden when exposed to air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubes with dispensing means for the dispensing of hardenable material such as silicon sealants and the like are well known in the prior art. Such tubes generally consist of an elongated nozzle with a cap at the end thereof through which nozzle the hardenable material is dispensed. A problem with the prior art is that the material, which hardens upon contact with air, will often harden within the elongated nozzle, making it very difficult to dispense the remaining material held within the container unless one first spends time digging out the hardened material within the nozzle. Many times it is impossible to clean out such nozzles.